Double Date
by E. M. Zeray
Summary: Annabeth invites the camp's new couple on a double date with her and Percy. Will it be a day to remember, or an event too tragic to forget? Fluff, romance, stolen kisses, all that good stuff!
1. Double Date?

**A/N: Got an awesome idea from a reviewer of my story "In Fear and Love" named Noell-spyandDemeter'sdaughter who told me it'd be cool if Tratie went on a double date with Percabeth. I thought it was a great idea so wanted to make a story out of it. This is the beginning, and the next couple chapters will be stages of the date, what they did and stuff… Major fluffiness with both couples!**

"Hey, do you still keep in touch with Percy?"

Travis looked up at her. "Well, I guess. He goes here, Katie." Katie Gardner was kneeling in the dirt, planting yet another flower in front of her cabin. It was their first summer since the war. For once, it seemed like they could relax. And that was when Travis had asked Katie out. So now he was staring at his…were they boyfriend and girlfriend now? One date later?

She rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah, but you guys aren't like he is with Nico and Grover, so…just asking."

"Why?"

She gnawed on her lip. "Annabeth asked me if we were dating. You and me."

"What does that have to do with Percy?"

"Well, her dad wants her to prove Percy's a gentleman and all that, and she's even a little nervous about the whole thing, so she asked me if we would go on a double date with them. Grover can't exactly take Juniper, ya know."

Travis smiled. "That's adorable."

"What?"

"The way your nose scrunched up there." Katie blushed a bit. Travis, realizing what he had said, did as well, and moved on. "Um, yeah, so, double date?"

"Yeah. She said Chiron would give us permission to leave camp for a day since we're in a group so she and I were thinking we'd do normal stuff. Mall, movies, dinner, maybe a museum or garden."

"Sounds like chick stuff," Travis said honestly. Katie rolled her eyes. "Alright, if we go to a museum, Percy and I get to pick the movie."

Again, Katie rolled her eyes.

"If you do that again, your eyes will get stuck like that."

She giggled. "So, we're going?"

"Yeah, I guess."

She stood and brushed dirt off her knees. Almost automatically, she leaned forward, kissing his cheek. When she pulled away, she was blushing. "Um, I'll go tell Annabeth, then."

Travis smiled, pink still decorating his cheeks. He reached over, grabbing her wrist, and stood, looking down at her. "Can I have a real kiss, first?"

"Maybe tomorrow night," she whispered, winking.

As she walked away, Travis swallowed tightly. Damn, but he liked her. A lot. And yeah, they'd both kissed other people before. It wasn't the big first kiss that Travis was nervous about. It was the fact that he would be kissing _her_. He planned to ask Percy how he did it: got the guts to kiss the girl he cared so much for without feeling nervous. Travis mustered up some testosterone and laughed at himself. It was just a kiss. He smiled. A kiss with _Katie Gardner. Hades_.

0000000000

Annabeth hissed as the sword sliced into her leg. Percy stopped fighting immediately, stepping farther forward, to ask her if she was okay, and Annabeth raised her knife, pressing it against his throat.

"Surrender, Seaweed Brain," she said, smiling.

He frowned. "That was mean. I thought you were hurt."

She shrugged. "I'll patch it up later."

"Yeah, well, you forgot something."

Still grinning cockily, she raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Yeah." He raised his sword, pointing it at her face. "I'm invulnerable there, sweetheart."

She sighed. "I guess you won again."

"Give me your knife."

She tossed it to him. He caught it, staring confusedly. "Wow, I didn't think you actually would. You okay?"

"You win every time. Besides, I wanna do this instead," she muttered, pushing the sword away with a finger and stepping closer. She wrapped her arms around his middle and stared up at him. The feeling was so fantastic that Percy didn't even notice that she had slipped the knife from his hand. On her tiptoes, she kissed him slowly. When she pulled back, she gently pushed her knife against the small of his back. "Gotcha."

He swore under his breath. "Okay." He tossed his sword to the ground. "Now can we go back to that?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It was fun."

Laughing, she danced away from him, picked up his sword and recapped it. He watched as she removed her armor and started down the hill. Wearing no armor himself, he followed after her. She was walking to the Big House. He caught up with her easily.

"Sorry, by the way," he muttered.

She smirked. "It's okay, Percy. It's battle."

"Hold on." She stopped walking and Percy ran over to the nearest cabin—Hephaestus—and asked to borrow a water bottle. A boy tossed him two. "Thanks," he muttered.

"No prob."

He walked the few steps back, tossed her one bottle. "Drink. And stand still." With the other bottle, he kneeled and poured some on Annabeth's leg, using the power to heal her. She sighed. "Better?"

"Much."

"Any others?"

"I have a bruise on my—" Annabeth was about to flirtatiously say the bruise was on her hip, of course cueing Percy to blush, but didn't get the chance.

"Hey, Annabeth," Katie Gardner called, running up to them. Her cheek was smudged with dirt and hair was tied up. She was wearing old clothes, obviously because she had been working. "Travis said he's in."

The blonde smiled widely. "Excellent. I'll go talk to Chiron."

Percy stood, smiling. "Hey, Katie."

"Hi, Percy. You're looking…sweaty."

"We were sparring."

She nodded and glanced down to Annabeth's new scar. "Nice one. I got a nasty one from a rose bush that felt she wasn't getting enough water." She shrugged. "Roses are always the temperamental ones. Need to be pampered. Um, so how are we doing this?"

Percy looked to Annabeth. "I thought I'd let you girls organize the day. If Travis is okay with that."

"He just said you and him get to the pick the movie."

Percy smirked. "Excellent. We are the ones paying." He glanced at Annabeth. "You okay now?"

She nodded. "Absolutely. I'll see you later?"

"Sure. Lake?"

"Duh, Seaweed Brain."

He kissed her on the cheek without thinking about it and started to walk back towards his cabin. He turned back to her with a smirk. "Oh, by the way, the pen."

Annabeth laughed quietly as she took the pen from her back pocket and tossed it at him. "Later."

He winked.

Katie looked in shock at Annabeth. "How are you two so comfortable with each other?"

She shrugged. "It was awkward in the beginning, but it gets easier, going from friends to dating."

"Or despising each other to dating," Katie said, smirking. "Can you believe it? Travis Stoll?"

"I always kind of thought he had a thing for you. He was pranking you all the time."

"He pranked everyone."

Annabeth shrugged. "Wanna come with me to ask Chiron?"

"Sure. We can talk about the date."

As they began walking, Annabeth asked her, "So where are we gonna go?"

Katie stuck her hands in her pockets. "I don't think Travis has ever left the camp. He needs some degree of normalcy. Maybe the mall. Museum. Garden. To a movie. Or paintballing," she offered, smirking. "That could be fun."

Annabeth got that glint in her eyes, like she was preparing for battle. "Oh, yeah."

The girls laughed, glad to be normal with each other. They had never been close, but the war had forced everyone together, and they had stayed that way. Besides, Katie thought, Annabeth's a cool girl. Competitive, maybe, but who at this camp isn't for one reason or another?

"I say we go to the mall, just to prove we're slightly normal," Katie said. "At least for crappy food court food and a movie."

"Absolutely. And then…the Met?"

"And paintballing."

"And then dinner."

"A walk in Central Park."

"And Ice Cream from the vendors."

"Annabeth, I think we just planned the perfect date."

"Now we just have to hope Chiron says yes."

**A/N: Yay! That was FUN! Next chapter should be up soon, maybe tonight if I'm feeling particularly motivated. I hope you liked it and review! **

**Love always,**

**E. M. Zeray**


	2. The Mall

**A/N: OMG, thank you guys SO MUCH for all those positive reviews and story alerts and stuff. Love it! I was having trouble with this chapter, but I hope it's okay! Enjoy and don't forget to review to make updates happen faster;)**

**I wasn't all too happy with how this chapter turned out…but it might help if you guys give me ideas for things that could go wrong:) The chapters will be each part of the date, like Annabeth and Katie planned last chapter, and I think this is the only chapter that's giving me trouble, but just in case, and too make it more realistically awful, send me a PM or a review with horrifically tragic things that happened on a date to you once if you'd like to help me with my writer's block! Thanks!**

THE MALL—

Percy was wearing a plain blue T-shirt and jeans, paired with sneakers and a light jacket tossed over it all as he waited by the gates for the rest of the group. Annabeth hadn't been in her cabin when he went to pick her up, choosing instead to hang out with Katie as they prepared. Travis appeared at the gates next. He was dressed as simply as Percy in a white T-shirt that had an advertisement for the band Blink-182. He was wearing dark jeans and sneakers, and hadn't bothered with the jacket. It was summer, after all.

"Hey," Travis said, smirking. "You seem to have recovered from us tossing you in the lake last summer."

"Yeah, it took me a whole school year, I was so emotionally scarred," he said jokingly. "Water is my worst enemy."

Travis had to laugh at that. "Just like I would never dare steal something."

"Exactly."

He leaned up against a tree opposite Percy. "So, what do you think, man? Do I have a shot with Katie or am I totally wasting my time?"

Percy smiled. "I don't think she would agree to go out with you if she wasn't interested, Travis."

"You never know with girls."

And Annabeth and Katie chose that moment to come into view looking absolutely stunning.

Annabeth was wearing a simple white, strapless dress that went to her knees, but accompanied it with a denim jacket and Converse. Her hair was spilling across her shoulders and the only make-up she was wearing was lip-gloss and a little line of eyeliner. She hugged him.

"You look nice," she told him, kissing his cheek.

He was still staring. "You look…incredible."

She blushed. "Thanks."

Katie was wearing jeans shorts and a loose red top that hung on all the right curves and had the perfect neck line. She was also wearing minimal makeup and sneakers, and was carrying a small black jacket.

"Hi," Travis said, smiling.

"Hi, yourself."

"You look great."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

"I mean it."

She kissed his cheek. "I know."

He wrapped his arms around, holding her against him. "I don't suppose I can have that real kiss now?"

"No, I don't suppose so."

They met each others' gaze, staring each other down. He blinked and Katie smiled.

"I win," she whispered.

Percy cleared his throat. The couple looked over at him, Katie blushing slightly.

"Ready to go?"

Travis released his hold on her, settling for hand holding, and nodded at Percy's question. "Let's do it."

000000000

"That was, without a doubt, the worst horror movie I've ever seen," Travis muttered, still popping Skittles into his mouth. "The scariest part of that movie was the Calculus book on the desk."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Then why did you jump when the face appeared in the mirror?"

"It was a trick. To ease you into a sense of security so you weren't embarrassed that you were the only one freaked out in the whole theatre."

"I don't know, Travis," Percy muttered. "You looked pretty freaked when that truck went sliding on the ice and the monster broke out of the girl's skull."

Annabeth wrapped her arm around Percy's waist as they walked towards the escalator to get down to the food court. He looked down at her, smiling as he put his arm around her shoulders. Katie looked up at Travis and reached for the Skittles.

"Whoa, what do you think you're doing?" he teased, snatching the bag away.

She smiled. "Getting a Skittle?"

"Now, now, Katie, don't you know it's more polite to ask first?"

Sighing, Katie stepped onto the escalator with a hand on her hip. "Travis, may I please have a Skittle?"

Travis reached into the bag, pulled out a single red Skittle and let it drop into her hand, grinning proudly. "There."

Katie laughed, popping the candy into her mouth.

"Okay, so where now, ladies?" Percy asked.

"Food court," Annabeth told him.

"I feel like dessert for lunch."

"When don't you?" Annabeth looked up at her boyfriend as they stepped off the escalator, wandering towards the middle of the court. "But I doubt they have blue cake, here."

"I guess I'll settle for pizza, then."

"Ya know, something is worrying me," Percy muttered. "We just defeated Kronos and not a single monster has come after us."

"Knock on wood."

"Well, if you're lucky, Percy, maybe you'll get a visit from a monster before your 17th birthday," Katie put in, smiling.

"Knock on wood…again," Annabeth said. "Not that you couldn't handle it."

"Good to know you have such faith in me, sweetheart." Percy got in line in front of Sbarro's and pulled Annabeth against him, kissing her forehead.

"You know what annoyed me most about that movie?" Katie asked.

"No hot guys?" Annabeth jokingly asked. "Seriously, I thought having a hot guy in a horror movie was like a rule."

"Well that was an issue," Katie giggled. "But still, it was ridiculous. That plot is so overused. The guy going through all the horror stuff is actually the insane one! Like how in Sixth Sense the kid was dead the whole time?"

"It's how people make money."

She shrugged.

Travis grabbed the last handful of Skittles and stuffed them in his mouth. He tossed the bag in the nearby trash can as they neared the front of the line. When Katie gave him a playful smirk at what he had just done, he stuck his tongue out at her.

She giggled. "Nice tongue, Travis." He gave her a look. "It's a rainbow. Hey, like the slogans!"

"Mmm, well, how would you like to taste the rainbow, too?"

She arched an eyebrow.

"What can I get for you?" the guy at the cash register asked and Travis was forced to look ahead again.

They walked to a table and the girls sat next to their dates, facing each other. Annabeth was the perfect friend and date, talking with both her boyfriend and Travis and Katie. Only Percy knew that her hand was on his mid thigh the whole time.

They were about to get up and throw away their trash before walking around and window shopping when a group of high school boys walked up. There were four. One was blonde haired and blue eyed, another had a buzz cut and an earring; the tallest of the group was dark skinned with dark eyes, and the last was Asian with shaggy black hair that had blue and red streaks in it.

"'Sup?" the blonde asked. "You two fine ladies out with your brothers?"

Travis' jaw clenched. Katie had seen how Travis had sought out Katie's ex after he dumped her and attacked him. Not only could he not stand someone hurting Katie, he got really, really jealous, very, very easily.

Percy glanced at Annabeth, who was closer to the boys. He knew she could handle them, but still, he didn't want her shoving her knife into a guy's throat.

Annabeth simply smiled.

"They're our boyfriends," Katie said.

"Yeah, so? Soccer has a goalie—doesn't mean you can't score." He leaned closer, grinning. "I have experience, ya know. Much more than these idiots."

Travis laughed dryly. "I'm sorry; I don't think your two minutes in the back of the car with your mother counts."

The boy scowled.

"Come on, man," Percy told the kid. "Just back off."

"Who's gonna make me? You?"

Annabeth glanced at her boyfriend, smiling reassuringly at his expression. "Relax, Percy."

"Ooh, Percy?" The guy looked at his friends and shrugged. "Kinda sissy name."

Travis stood. "Listen, man, you should go, now, before you regret it."

Katie grabbed his hand. "Wait, Travis. Don't."

Percy stood, too. "We don't want trouble."

The blonde arched an eyebrow at him and glanced at Annabeth. "Damn, girl. You really are cute, but, jeez, you're wearing too many clothes."

Annabeth scowled but before she could act on her anger, Percy lunged, punching the guy in the jaw. It probably hurt the guy even more than it normally would have because Percy was invulnerable and his fist wouldn't hurt later.

The other three boys glared, the guy with the earring clenching his fists.

"Leave," Travis said. "Before we make you."

"One lucky punch doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah," another guy said, glancing at Katie. "Hell, I bet these girls could hit better than you."

Percy glanced at Annabeth and they shared a smile. "Yeah, I bet they could, too."

Ten seconds later, two the guys were clutching the family jewels in pain, a guy was missing an earring, blood and a torn lobe where it used to be, and the last boy had a nasty bruise on his cheek bone from a well placed punch by Annabeth.

"Now that that's settled," Katie began, smiling down at the boy groaning, "we have a date to get back to. Nice to meet you."

They walked towards the exit and Travis muttered to Katie, "At least Percy met monsters." She smiled at him, silently thanking him for standing up for her. "Nice kick, by the way."

Annabeth's arm went around Percy and almost laughed when Percy asked her a question, but his face was so serious she fought the urge. "Percy is a perfectly fine name, Seaweed Brain."

**A/N: Yeah, a bit cheesy, and I'm not totally happy with it, but I didn't think it was too awful:) Don't forget to give me your awful dating moments to fuel the creative process! Again, thank you all for all your amazing reviews of the first chapter and don't forget to review this one!**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**

**PS: the horror movie part of this was based on my conversation with my friends last Halloween when we decided to watch The Haunting of Molly Hartley. Worst scary movie, ever. And when the movie ended, I had said, "the only scary part was the Calculus book." :) lol**


	3. The Met

**A/N: Thanks to liesygirl for being the first to review and to everyone who gave me their embarrassing dating moments! Thanks to my friend who happened to be around when I needed a beta, Celeste.**

THE METROPOLITAN MUSEUM OF ART—

"Come on. Museums are fun!"

Percy arched an eyebrow at his girlfriend. "Fun?"

"I love art. It's…peaceful. Romantic. Sometimes sexy. It tells a story, shows an artist's point of view, puts feelings and emotions into brushstrokes and pictures. Some of them are so detailed they look like photographs!"

"I got lost at sexy," he whispered to her, low enough so Katie and Travis won't hear.

She blushed furiously, smacking him. "Oh, shut up."

"Okay, so there's '_American Women: Fashioning a National Identity_,' '_Piacasso_'…" Katie trailed off, reading the brochure until Travis's arm wrapped around her shoulders. She blushed and stuttered over her next words. "A-and s-something called '_Big Bambu_.'"

"'_An Italian Journey_,'" Travis read over her shoulder. "_'Between Here and There: Passages in Contemporary Photograph_.'"

"Let's just wander," Percy said.

"I say we start near the naked statues," Travis offered, talking a step forward. Percy laughed and the girls swatted them both, but they were both smiling, too. They walked towards the hall on the left and entered a room filled with brightly colored paintings, a few bronze statues in the middle, and towards the far wall, torsos of naked women.

Katie snorted when she read the title of one. "_Torso of Venus_," she read.

"What about this one?" Annabeth said, squinting at a painting. "_Affair of Venus and Mars_. It shows Hephaestus catching them with his net."

"Where's the cheesy amusement park ride and spiders?" Percy whispered to her, remembering The Tunnel of Love moment from their first quest.

Annabeth shuddered. "Spiders…"

"Wow, is this supposed to be Hermes?" Travis asked, hovering around a little bronze statue. It showed a little guy with winged sandals and headband, one leg up about to take flight. "I remember him being a bit bigger…"

Katie giggled.

An old couple in the room glared at them and Katie bit her lip, trying not to laugh again.

They wandered from room to room and Annabeth noticed how Travis listened intently to Katie's rants on pieces of artwork, maybe commenting on a certain flower that was painted in the wrong season, or maybe their conversation wasn't about art at all. Travis was watching her lips move and then his gaze would go back to her eyes. He was smiling, engaging.

"You okay?" Percy asked her.

"Wonderful. They seem to be getting along."

Percy glanced at them and smiled. "See the way he's looking at her lips?"

"Yeah."

"He wants to kiss her. I used to do that to you."

She smiled. "Me, too."

"I don't think I ever stopped doing that to you," he muttered, his gaze dropping to her lips. Annabeth grinned.

He kissed her once, softly, and pulled away, grinning at her. Her eyes were still closed and she had a dreamy smile on her lips. When she opened her eyes she winked and starting following after the retreating couple.

Percy chuckled and followed.

0000000000

"Shit," Travis muttered as he passed a security guard who was staring at the group.

"What?" Percy muttered.

"Check out the guard."

Percy turned, looking at the man. He looked normal—except for the creepy glare he was giving them—for a moment, and then the image flickered like a TV screen changing channels and he could see…dammit.

"Oh, that's pleasant. You realize if we stab it right here, everyone will think we're killers and we'll be on America's Most Wanted in an hour?"

Travis nodded, glancing towards the girls. They hadn't noticed the Manticore, yet, but Percy knew the guard was now following them as they walked around.

"This sucks," Travis said. "At least it's not a Chimera."

Percy walked up to Annabeth and kissed her forehead. "Travis and I are gonna visit the little demigod's room, 'kay?"

She rolled her eyes and Travis and Percy walked towards the bathroom. The Manticore followed them, thankfully ignoring the girls. It was simple once they had gotten into the bathroom to pull out their weapons. Percy got in front of Travis, knowing he was invulnerable and laughed when the creature swiped at him with his many rows of sharp teeth, knowing it didn't pierce his skin. But that didn't stop the creature from knocking Riptide from Percy's hand.

Surprised, Percy let his guard down and the creature pounced. Travis took the opportunity and ran around, stabbing the Manticore in the back. He turned into dust.

Travis helped Percy to his feet and sighed. "It sucks we didn't end up in the hospital. Now we have to go back to looking at paintings."

Percy chuckled. "That was pathetic," he muttered. "When did monsters get so easy to fight?"

Travis didn't answer, but smiled. They both turned towards the door but paused. Annabeth and Katie were leaning in the doorway, smirking.

"Damn, didn't even break a sweat," Katie muttered.

"Very hot, but I would have preferred more of a struggle, get the blood flowing." Annabeth had a hand on her hip, eyes twinkling. "Now that you two are done, can we go back to the museum?"

Travis and Percy exchanged a glance. "I think I'd rather spar with the Manticore a little longer," Percy muttered.

But Katie looked at Travis, winked and turned, walking out of the bathroom.

Travis didn't even look at Percy as he walked after her. "Well then you're on your own, dude. I still wanna be kissed tonight."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, reviews are LOVED! And they sorta keep me alive and I can't update the story if I'm dead, can I? :)**

**Love always,**

**E. M. Zeray**


	4. Paintball

**A/N: Thanks to SabrinaDaphne13 for being the first to review!**

PAINTBALL FIELD—

"We're doing what?"

Annabeth beamed at her boyfriend's expression. "Excited?"

"You are the greatest girlfriend ever."

She giggled and slipped out of the cab, paying the driver. They walked towards the building and Annabeth leaned over the counter, smiling at the teen boy who was working there. "4 please."

He looked up and smiled. "Sure thing. Go back there and get all the stuff on and pick your paint colors…" He ran his eyes over what he could see of her.

"Keep your eyes above the neck," Percy told him.

"10 bucks a person," he grumbled at Percy, looking back down at his computer.

0000000000

"Red," Katie muttered, picking up a tray of paintballs to load into her gun.

"Blue," Percy called.

"Green," Annabeth said, thinking about Percy's eyes.

"Purple," Travis said last as he finished zipping his gear. "You're all gonna look like grapes have exploded on you when I'm through with you."

"Why don't we play teams?"

"Boys against girls?"

Travis looked at Percy and grinned. "I'm in."

"Oh, game _on_."

Katie put an arm on Travis's shoulder, smiling up at him. "Don't worry, Travis. We'll go easy on you."

Travis smirked. "Don't bother—we'll beat you anyway."

They walked towards the field and Travis grabbed her hand, pulling her close for a moment.

"Fraternizing with the enemy, Travis."

"Worth it," he muttered, leaning in.

"Whoa, wait, a second." She smiled. "Beat us and I'll kiss you."

Travis grinned. "You're on."

"Okay, rules," Percy announced. "If you get hit with a ball, you're out. Last one standing colorless wins."

Percy and Travis did a complicated guy handshake and ran off to the opposite side of the field, leaving the girls to scheme…

0000000000

Travis dove behind a wall, breathing heavily. He heard the paintballs raining down on the wall, trying to hit him. He grinned. He'd nearly gotten Annabeth but she had done an excellent Matrix move, avoiding the close range shot. She had retaliated.

He heard a scuffle next to him, and prepared his gun, but lowered it when he saw Percy.

"They're hiding by the tire. Let's attack."

He nodded and stood, peaking around the wall. Sure enough, he saw a mess of blonde hair over by the tire. They crept closer silently. They exchanged a glance, but before they could fire, Annabeth jolted up, unleashing the pellets on the boys. Travis narrowly avoided the onslaught, diving to the left and sprinting around a wall of tires. Percy sobbed theatrically, sinking to his knees.

"Save yourself!" he shouted, putting a hand over his heart as he fell. Annabeth hovered above him, grinning.

"Very dramatic, Seaweed Brain."

Travis took the opportunity her unprotected back presented and fired off a pellet at her. The force knocked her over on top of Percy. From his vantage point, they didn't seem to mind if their passionate kiss was any indicator.

Travis looked around, searching for Katie.

"Dammit, Gardner—where are you?"

He heard the sharp smack of paint splattering behind him. He cussed.

"Come on out, Travis. You've lost."

"You missed."

He heard quiet footsteps. "I've won. You're trapped."

"Wanna bet?"

In an instant, he was out behind the wall, spraying the air with paintballs. He felt the paint splatter against his chest, and noticed that Katie, standing in front of him, wasn't colored. He glanced at his gun. Empty. Great.

Katie grinned. "I win."

He glanced down at the red paint flowering out. It looked like blood. The spot was directly over his heart.

"Beautiful," Katie said.

"Now that's just mean."

"You know what else? You lost to girls _and _you don't get a kiss." Giggling, she began to turn, but paused and glanced back at him. "Yet."

**A/N: Review, please! Hey, if I get a ton of reviews, Travis will get some kisses…**

**Love always,**

**E. M. Zeray**


	5. Dinner

**A/N: Thanks to smartiful for being the first to review! I updated two days earlier than I planned;) Lucky you! Review because you love me!**

DINNER—

Percy poked at Annabeth's pasta with his fork and she smacked his hand away, smiling. "Eat your burger, Seaweed Brain."

"Are you sure that's noodles and not brains? It looks kind of like brains."

She rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time since they'd ordered and teasingly glared at Percy. "Well you didn't order it—I did."

Percy picked up his cheeseburger again and bit into it lavishly. Annabeth sighed, shaking her head. Katie laughed, picking at her salad.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy. And being invulnerable makes me hungry," he said around a mouthful of cow. "Not to mention running away from a girl with a paintball gun who doesn't know the meaning of 'Game Over." He gave Annabeth a pointed look.

Travis, who had also ordered a cheeseburger, smiled, swallowing.

"What's your excuse then?" Annabeth asked Travis.

He wiped barbeque sauce from the side of his mouth. "I'm a boy. I'm hungry."

Annabeth smiled, taking a bite of her fettuccini. Percy watched, entranced, as she licked sauce off her bottom lip. She looked up. "What?" she whispered.

"Nothing," he said too quickly, looking back at his burger.

Katie sipped at her iced tea and said, "Let's play Truth. Except different. Everyone has to answer the same question and then we move on. Who was your first kiss and did you like it?"

They went in a circle, beginning with Annabeth. She didn't even flinch or blush as she said, "Percy. And…yeah."

Percy said, "Annabeth. And of course."

Katie squirmed slightly. "Dean. From the Apollo cabin. And…I guess?"

Travis looked slightly taken aback. "Wait. The dude with the Mohawk?"

"Yeah."

"You kissed Mohawk Man?"

"Well, more like he kissed me. I was kind of confused."

Annabeth smiled. "I know. Trust me."

"What about you, Travis?" Percy asked.

A month ago, Travis would have boasted about kissing Stephanie Carlisle—but he still thought it might have been her twin, yes twin, sister, Daphne—from the Aphrodite cabin, but now…he wasn't so sure if that was a good idea.

"Stephanie Carlisle." He shrugged. "And I guess. I don't really remember."

"Best scar," Percy said, eating a fry.

"Hellhound," Travis said quickly, pointing to his chest. "I'd take off my shirt and show you, but the girls might end up drooling in their dinner."

Katie rolled her eyes; Annabeth laughed; and Percy shook his head before grabbing the little bunch of hair that was tinted grey. "No one can beat this."

"Except for me, of course," Annabeth said, obviously referring to her own streak of grey.

"Empousai last year. Took a chunk out of my upper leg. It's really gross." Katie fingered her shorts self consciously.

"Boxers or briefs?" Annabeth asked, looking at Percy.

With his arm already around the back of her chair, he simply moved it a little to wrap around her middle before pulling her close and whispering something in her ear. She blushed and smacked his shoulder before staring down at her dinner. Both Percy and Katie looked at Travis.

"Boxers," he said, taking a sip of his Coke.

"Percy?"

"Same."

"Well, you two are boring."

Percy smirked. "Hey—I've never seen your uniform."

"Sure you have."

"No—you've always changed by the time you come over."

Annabeth shrugged. "It's a skirt, a shirt, stockings, a tie, and embarrassingly boring shoes. Not really that exciting."

"I don't know. I think it might be pretty hot. How short's the skirt?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up," she said when Travis laughed. "It's boring!"

"Sure, sure."

"Guilty pleasure," Annabeth said, stopping the conversation before it got even more embarrassing.

"Salt and vinegar chips," Travis said. "So good."

Katie blushed slightly. "Um, chick flicks."

Percy smiled and leaned into Annabeth, whispering, "You," into her hair. Annabeth's cheeks went red and she glanced up at him, nearly forgetting that Travis and Katie were across the table. She didn't even think about them as Percy kissed her lightly.

"Okay," Katie muttered, averting her eyes. "I don't really need to see my cousin making out with his girlfriend. I get enough of it at camp."

Travis just laughed and took the last bite of his burger. He put his free arm across the back of Katie's chair and leaned in. "How long do you think it will take for them to remember we're here?"

"I'd say we have a good five minutes."

Travis glanced around. "Wanna stick them with the check?"

Grinning, Katie grabbed Travis's hand and he yanked her up, the two of them practically sprinting out the door.

**A/N: :) sorry it was short. I just got back from Band Camp and felt bad for not updating so I hurried this chapter out of my skull and onto the page! **

**Love always,**

**E. M. Zeray**


	6. The End

**A/N: Thanks to liesygirl for being the first to review!**

THE END—

"Come on, Seaweed Brain; let's go find a body of water to make out under."

Percy looked confused but grinned as Annabeth pulled him away from Travis and Katie. They had spent the last twenty minutes walking around Central Park with ice cream, and Katie had been wishing she had some alone time with him. Annabeth, sensing her desire to be alone with her date with her girl radar, had obliged, yanking away her boyfriend.

"What was that about?" Travis whispered in Katie's ear.

"Meet us in half an hour by the gazebo!" Annabeth called back. She winked.

Katie grabbed Travis's hand. "No idea."

"Well, I guess we're alone."

Katie bit into her cone, getting vanilla on her upper lip. She licked it away quickly, blushing slightly. "Yeah, I guess so."

Travis pulled his hand out of hers and threw his arm around her shoulders. She smiled.

"Today really has been perfect."

"Yeah. But next time, less museums, more paintball." He nuzzled her neck as they walked towards a bench.

"Sounds good."

They sat together and Katie offered him a bite of her ice cream. He declined but continued nuzzling her neck until she blushed and pulled back.

"Why are you doing that?"

He grabbed her around the waist with his other arm and pulled her back to him. "We have an hour without parental supervision or nagging demigods on our backs. Let's just…relax."

"Okay." She settled on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. Tingles shot through her. She felt kind of bad for holding back the kiss Travis so desperately wanted. And she wanted it to. But there was something funny about her past relationships. With her first boyfriend, it had seemed that the more she knew him, the less she wanted to kiss him, and she regretted that _that _boy had been her first kiss. With her last, Tyler, she hadn't known him enough, her heart acting out of what minor attraction and fascination there was between them and so had kissed him because it felt…maybe not right, but what she thought she wanted.

Katie wanted to kiss Travis. But her kisses seemed to be the Kiss of Death—pun intended—on the relationships she had previously had and she didn't want it to be that way with Travis. If she rushed into it, it could end, and that was the last thing she wanted. Taking things slow wasn't her first choice—in fact it wasn't even on her list—but she knew she should.

A few feet away, there was a saxophone player belting out a few fast runs. People wandered by, dropping change and bills into the case, and some lingered, wanting to listen to the music. Travis looked down at her and Katie could feel his gaze. When she looked up, he smiled warmly.

"You have no idea how long I've fantasized about us. Like this. I've had a silly little crush on you for…way too long."

Katie smiled. "Yeah. Me too."

"Connor was so pissed at me," he laughed. "He thought I was betraying him."

"My sisters were pretty shocked, too." She blushed, dropping his gaze, as she remembered the night her sisters had caught her mumbling Travis' name in her sleep.

"I guess we shocked the whole camp, didn't we?"

"At least we haven't been caught making out in a closet or under the canoe lake or in the woods during Capture the Flag… Do Percy and Annabeth seriously think they can ever get away with being alone together?"

Travis chuckled. "Well, they keep trying, so I guess so. But I don't think I'll wait for them to come out of the lake again. Last time I waited, they splashed me."

"Where you in on the bet last year?"

"Sweetheart, everyone was. There was no way we could have predicted that _Annabeth_ would have been the one to make the first move, and so soon, too. I lost 50 bucks!"

"I'm pretty sure we were all surprised when Nico won the bet."

Travis held her chin in his hand, forcing her to look up at him. "I think I'd like to kiss you now."

"Oh, you think?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Travis faltered. "Um…" He smirked and ran his thumb along her bottom lip. "You have very kissable lips. And your eyes, they're staring at me with this…longing."

Katie snorted. "_Longing?_"

"Oh, yeah. Can't you feel it?"

Even though Katie rolled her eyes, she knew he was right. She really did want to kiss him.

"And I'm assuming that right now you taste like vanilla ice cream."

Katie looked down at the melting ice cream in her hand and set it on the arm of the bench, turning fully now to look at Travis, one eyebrow arched. "Anything else?"

"I've wanted to kiss you since the moment I realized I couldn't stop thinking about you and maybe, just maybe, you had the same problem. I love the way your hair falls in your eyes like it's just there so that I can brush it away and get close enough to kiss you." As if on cue, a piece of brown hair fell in front of Katie's eyes. They both looked at it. Travis grinned as he held it, brushing it lightly behind her ear. "I like the way your breath catches when I get close to you, and the way you stutter and drop your gaze. It's like I'm breaking down the walls to who you really are. And I rather like that girl."

Katie bit her lip and Travis brought the arm that wasn't around Katie across his lap to grab her hand. "I couldn't stop think about you either, you know. And…I'm thinking I rather like you, too. A lot."

"Good," he whispered.

They both leaned in, but Katie hesitated. That hesitation made Travis smile and stroke her hand with his thumb.

"Look, I know I don't really have a lot of evidence from my past about me being a great guy, but you can trust me."

"I know."

"Let's walk to the gazebo. We're late."

Katie nodded, feeling slightly guilty. But Travis tightened his arm around her and she instantly felt better. They walked in a comfortable silence and found Annabeth and Percy sitting on the steps, kissing contently.

"Ahem," Travis said, smirking.

Annabeth looked up, blushed, and pushed Percy away as he tried to go in for another kiss. "Seaweed Brain…"

He looked up and also went a bit red. "Um, hi, guys. Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

The drive back to camp wasn't long. The girls sat huddled in the back whispering while the boys talked in the front. But the conversations weren't important, and they were soon back at camp. Percy clapped Travis on the back and hugged his cousin before grabbing Annabeth's hand to escort her back to her cabin. While being tugged away, Annabeth waved back at the couple. Travis laughed as he noticed Percy was walking in the direction of the lake, not Cabin 6.

"Come on," Travis whispered, taking Katie's hand. "I'll walk you home."

"Your cabin's closer. _I'll _walk _you _home."

"Katie—"

"If you have to walk all the way back, you'll miss curfew and be eaten by Harpies. I'd rather not get my boyfriend eaten."

He arched an eyebrow. "Your boyfriend?"

"You are my boyfriend, aren't you?"

He nodded. "Definitely."

Katie grinned and began walking towards the Hermes cabin. It was a fairly short walk but Katie couldn't focus on the distance. Her fingers seemed to be having a conversation with Travis' and it took up all of her attention. She hardly noticed it when they paused in front of his cabin.

"Thank you for tonight," she whispered.

"Any time." He pulled her into a hug and she rested her head on his chest. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

He began to pull away, but Katie reached up and threw her arms around his neck.

"You'll be late," he warned.

She shrugged, smirking. "Yeah, but I think it's worth it."

Grinning, Travis pressed himself against her and lowered his lips to hers fiercely. The kiss lasted what felt like hours. Travis threaded his fingers into her hair; Katie held onto his shirt. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and Katie prayed that she wasn't a terrible kisser. When they broke apart, they were both flushed and panting.

"I'd invite you inside, but…my family…"

Katie laughed and pulled him into another kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered.

Travis was still in a daze when her form disappeared from sight. He grinned and fist pumped the air.

"Best double date ever!"

**A/N: Yay! It's DONE! That's right, folks. That was the last chapter!**

**I know I said I would update yesterday, but I was SO exhausted. I mean, I so exhausted that I fell asleep during the season finale of Leverage! Why would I do that? UGH! Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this story as much as you guys have! I love you all so very much.**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**


End file.
